


[PODFIC] Sugar Crystal Sisyphus

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Content, Disabled Character, First Dates, Human Zenyatta, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, originally recorded July 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Genji might be a little in love with a man who's a lot in love with marshmallows."





	[PODFIC] Sugar Crystal Sisyphus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sugar Crystal Sisyphus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865452) by [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.
> 
> Originally recorded July 2017

 

All story credit goes to [Byacolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byacolate/pseuds/Byacolate) <3

Length: 00:18:47

 

Play/Download both chapters via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0ByCkwmLaZAgbQXFyWU9vcFdGVFU)

Listen to both chapters on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/162844178012/chapters-1-2-of-sugar-crystal-sisyphus-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
